Protecting Kel: Finale
by Kenta Divina
Summary: The ending to the Protecting Kel series. One-shot romance scene. To all my fans out there, begging for an ending other than the one from S&G, here it is. Thank you so much!


Author's note: I've been getting countless reviews asking for a closure on the Kel/Dom relationship. I kinda figured that it was obvious, but some people just want to see it. Then in the midst of the college craziness, I was inspired.

Protecting Kel: Finale

With a sigh, a lady in her mid-twenties set down a quill pen. A night crier had called midnight over and hour ago. With an exasperated sigh she looked at the stack of papers still waiting for her attention and signature. Tapping hands covered in spider webs of scars, she tilted her head from side to side, her silky light brown hair swishing over the collar of her worn cotton shirt. Her neck popped, releasing some of the tension which had built over the endless requirements of New Hope.

The door slid open without a sound behind her. She didn't hear the light boots crossing the few steps of her room as she reached for the cold cup of green tea resting on a small stand next to the long desk which filled most of the open space of her quarters. Under her breath she muttered,

"I ought to teach Fanche some of this book keeping."

"Mmm, but then you'd be worrying right over her shoulder, love."

Keladry of Mindelan jumped violently and nearly dropped her cup. Glaring with good humor at the smiling face of Domitian of Masbolle, she carefully set the china down.

"You weren't supposed to be here till tomorrow!"

Dom raised an eyebrow and turned as if to leave. "Well then I'll come back later."

Kel kept her face blank. "You just do that."

The door shut, but his voice added very close to her ear, "Usually I don't argue with a lady, but this time I'm inclined to break the rules."

A full smile swept through Kel's mask and she laughed while throwing her arms around his neck. She received a very thorough kissing for her welcome while her toes brushed the wooden floorboards. Dom drew back and gave her a crooked grin.

"I told you I'd arrive tomorrow so I could surprise you."

"And why would Sergeant Domitian want to disrupt my schedule?"

His deep blue eyes lost their laughter for a moment before he teased, "It's not often I get the chance to take the _Protector_ off guard."

Kel punched him lightly in the shoulder for that comment. "Dom, I've told you what I think of that name."

"Yes love, but it always brings out the best in you."

He set her down the few inches he had lifted her and took off his light jacket. The only other seat in the room was her single bed. Aware of the connotations of such an invitation, Kel stood and offered her desk seat. She poured a second cup of tea and handed it to him before taking the bed for herself. After a bit of idle chat about how New Hope's growth and management was evolving, Dom sighed and put down the tea cup.

"Keladry, I know our relationship has been a bit on the stagnant side the last few months, but I would like to change that."

Kel looked solemnly at him. "Dom, we've both been busy, what with the King's Own always being called away and my managing and training the people here. I've not been worried about us."

Dom smiled sadly, "But it isn't what you deserve."

The bottom of Kel's stomach began to turn cold. "What do you mean?"

He turned his gaze from his folded hands to her own, reading her closed hazel eyes.

"You said once that if we weren't a knight or a sergeant and had arrived at the same place, you would marry me." He couldn't help feeling some pleasure at the sight of her blush growing across her face as he continued, "Well, say that I was not a sergeant, what then?"

Kel frowned. "Dom, don't tell me you've withdrawn from the King's Own."

He sighed, "As of this morning I'm a civilian."

He wasn't expecting the outburst which followed. Kel stood up and glared down at him,

"I can't believe you! The military was your life! You were so close to moving to commander and you simply hand it all back?"

Dom frowned in confusion. "Keladry, the military was never my life, not after I fell in love with you. The King's Own doesn't need me. How can you not trust my judgment in my own life?"

Kel swallowed harshly, "I - I'm not saying that it's my choice to make. It's just, Dom... why do this for me?"

He stood to draw her turned face back to him. Dropping a kiss on her forehead, he replied, "Four years ago, I followed you across the Scanran boarder. I've been following you when I can, as far as I can. Then I realized that for me to continue one path, I would have to give up another. The king is not going to change his rules. But that didn't worry me." He stepped back and let his hands drop. "The one thing which I have missed is the phrase 'I love you' from your own lips."

Guilt swept over Kel. It was true, that in all the times they had been together, she had held back those words, unsure of all the meanings and emotions attached. Her mouth opened, but nothing emerged and she had to look away. Dom stood waiting for a long moment before smiling weakly,

"Keladry, I love you, completely and entirely. I can wait." He turned and walked to the door.

The sight of his broad back tore a hole in Kel's chest. Her legs gave out and she sat back on the bed. Without a conscious decision, the answer came.

"I do."

He paused, halfway out the door. Blue eyes burned into her own. "You do?"

She had to look away, voice disturbingly shaky. "I do love you. It's just... I've heard it said in so many ways, I wasn't confident in my own."

Dom took the few steps to stand in front of her, but she couldn't face him.

"Keladry, love, I don't want to push you."

The ache from the though of his departure gave a twinge. She clenched her teeth and forced herself to look up at him. He knelt and tentatively reached out to trace the barely visible line on the left side of her face where the mage, Gissa of Ranche had left her mark - another badge of their adventures together. She caught his hand and smiled lopsidedly.

"No, I think I needed a push. I do love you, Dom. I didn't want you to give up your career for me, but I suppose it isn't my choice."

"So would you still marry me?"

Kel laughed, tears starting to choke her at the irony of the wonderful man kneeling next to her bed. Leaning in, she let her lips trail delicately over his own, sipping and teasing. He returned her caress, chasing after the elusive pressure she would give. She drew back, making him follow until he was leaning over her. He growled in frustration.

"Mithros, Keladry, what are you getting at?"

She smiled languidly before her eyes darted away again. Dom regained her attention in record time before once again withdrawing and smiling in good humor down at her flushed face. "Look, unless you say otherwise, I _will_ marry you eventually."

Kel grinned and reached up with both arms to wrap them around his neck. "I'm not complaining."

The End

Happy? Not too fluffy? No wedding, but a good proposal. I tried to stay realistic with both of them - especially Kel. Hope I haven't lost my touch. Thank you to whoever nominated me for the Tortallan Heroes & Emelan Circle Awards.


End file.
